


The Gina Project

by RegalBunny5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalBunny5/pseuds/RegalBunny5
Summary: Robin Locksley, an artist living in little city, got in a car crash and lost his memories from the last four years. He began having memories of a mysterious woman. In an attempt to find her he begins making drawings of her and putting them at the art museum. The art soon became popular and people came from all over to see it, including the mystery woman. Outlaw Queen and Dimples Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post my work here as well!

“There is this woman, in my dreams; she’s a very stunning woman. Sometimes in the dreams she is actually happy, but most of the time she just seems so… distant.” Robin told his therapist while staring blankly out the window.  
“What does this woman look like exactly?” The therapist asked Robin as he adjusted his chair.  
“She has dark, brunette hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She wears red lipstick and is always nicely dressed.” Robin replied with a slight smile as he recalled the beautiful woman.  
“Is there something specific in the dreams that make her happy?” The man asked him.  
Robin smiled at this. “Yes. She is always happy around my son, Roland.” No matter what kind of mood the woman was in, whenever Roland came into his dream, she was always happy to see him.  
“Do you think the dreams could possibly be memories?” The man asked, leaning forward in his chair as he did so.  
“I don’t know. Possibly…” Robin replied while looking at the ground.  
He had been going to these therapy sessions for a month now and although he had been having these dreams for a month and a half, this was the first time he’d mentioned it. When they had first started he had just assumed it was nothing, but as time went on he began thinking the woman was important.  
He had gotten in a car wreck about two months ago, and ended up losing four years of his memories. He had been shocked when he woke up to find his two year old son had turned into a six year old. He had taken awhile to adjust to the older version of his son.  
He knew there was something special about the woman from his dreams; she was unlike any other woman he’d ever met. She by far the most gorgeous, her only downfall is that she never opened herself up to him. He had tried to get her to tell him more about herself, but that just resulted in her changing the subject.  
After he got home from his therapy session he decided to take a nap before Roland got home from his grandma’s house. He had gone over there for the day so Robin could go to his appointment.  
As he closed his eyes he let sleep wash over him in hopes of seeing the mysterious woman  
 _  
Robin watched the mysterious woman walk on the other side of Roland, she was eagerly listening to his story of how his day went. Robin smiled as the woman laughed at what Roland was saying; it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.  
‘She’s absolutely perfect in every way.’ Robin thought as he observed her.  
“And then what happened?” The woman asked the little boy, while looking lovingly down at him.  
“And then, we came over to your house, and then I told you this story, and now my feet hurt.” The three year old rambled on.  
“Well that’s a problem I can fix.” The woman said as she lifted him up to allow him to rest on her hip.  
Robin watched as the woman smiled at his son, as if he was the only thing that mattered. Robin smiled at how much Roland seemed to like this woman.  
“Hey daddy, can she come over and meet my stuffed animals?” Roland asked Robin.  
“Sure, if she wants to.” Robin replied while looking at the woman for an answer.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The woman smiled back at Robin for a moment before looking back at Roland.  
“Okay so their names are Fluffy, Blackie, Snowy…” Roland went on and on about the different names of his stuffed animals as the woman happily smiled at him.  
‘She actually looks interested in the stuffed animals’ names, either that or she’s great at pretending she is.’ Robin thought to himself.  
Robin studied the woman’s features and memorized each one. He made sure to catch every detail of the woman’s face and clothes.  
_  
Robin woke up with the image of the woman fresh in his mind. He thought over and over about what the doctor had said about his dream being memories. Suddenly he got an idea.  
 _If they are truly memories then Roland would recognize her._  
He went over to his sketch pad and began drawing the woman with Roland resting on her hip. He ha been an artist for most of his life, but hadn’t wanted to draw anything since the accident. He drew the woman’s tight fitting clothes and dark flowing hair that stopped just above her shoulders. He perfectly captured the loving look she gave Roland, and the bright smile that lit up her entire face. He made sure to accurately portray every detail of the mysterious woman.  
When he got finished with the drawing he tore it out of his sketch pad ad laid it on the table so he wouldn’t forget to ask Roland about it.  
Just then, Robin’s mother and Roland walked through the door.  
“Hello Roland, did you have fun with grandma?” Robin asked Roland, while smiling at him.  
“Yep! We played with my stuffed animals and then we went for a walk!” Roland excitedly told his father before heading towards the table where he sat.  
“Gina!” Roland shouted out upon seeing the drawing, he raced forward and grabbed the picture.  
Robin’s mother, Lily, walked in a moment later, only to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing what Roland was holding.  
“Robin, you drew that? But how could you possibly remember her?” His mother confusedly asked him as she took a seat down now to, the now seated, Roland.  
“I don’t’ exactly remember her but she has been reoccurring in my dreams. So seeing as how you remember her, I have some questions.” Robin told her while adjusting himself so he could directly face her.  
“Sure, Roland why don’t you go play in your room while your dad and I talk?” Lily asked him.  
“Okay, but can you two remember to come get me when you’re done, cause last time you two took forever!” Roland exclaimed as he walked back to his room. This caused the other two in the room to laugh.  
“Yes, we will come get you when we’re done.” Robin called after him before turning to his mother. “So how exactly did I know ‘Gina’?” Robin asked, quoting Roland’s words from earlier.  
“Well, you knew her as Regina. She was your girlfriend. You two met when Roland was about three years old.” Lily told him.  
He sat quietly contemplating his next question. “So what happened between the two of us? In the end I mean.” Robin asked her.  
“You know the woman you remembered a few weeks ago, Lacey?” Lily asked him.  
Robin slightly nodded his head to show he remembered her.  
“Well, she tried to kiss you and Regina saw it. She didn’t know the whole story so she blamed you for it, and the next day when you woke up all of her things were gone.” Lily told him delicately, that had always been a sensitive topic before.  
Robin slowly nodded his head. “How did Roland take the break up? In the drea-memories,” Robin corrected himself. “He seems very close to her.”  
“Yes, they were always very close, which is one reason why you loved dating her. You had dated a few people before her but they wanted nothing to do with Roland.” She let out a slight sigh before continuing. “Roland didn’t take the break up well at all, he cried for hours after he learned she was never coming back.” She told him.  
“What was out relationship like? She seems very closed off.” Robin asked as he looked back down to the drawing.  
She was in the beginning but over time she finally started to open up to you. You too have always had a… complicated relationship.” Lily told him.  
“Did I love her?” Robin asked, taking a deep breath as he waited for the answer.  
“More than life itself.” Lily replied, smiling as she thought of them. “I always liked that woman.” Lily told her son.  
Robin looked at her in shock. “Really? You never like anyone I date.”  
“This one’s different.” His mother told him while smiling.  
 __  
“You ready to go?” Regina asked Robin as he opened the front door.  
Robin was speechless when he saw how gorgeous she looked in her red dress. He quickly remembered what he was about to say. “Um, sorry the babysitter is running late so would you mind coming inside and waiting until she got here?” Robin asked her.  
“You never said you had a son.” Regina said as she stared curiously at Robin.  
“Yes, if that’s a problem you may leave now.” Robin boldly told her, tired of people not wanting to date him because he had a son.  
“It will not be a problem, and you can tell the babysitter her services will no longer be needed.” Regina told him as she walked into the house.  
“So then what do you suggest I do with him?” Robin harshly asked, thinking she was going to be like every other woman he’s dated.  
“I suggest he comes with us.” Regina simply told him as she walked further into his home.  
Robin stared at her in shock. “I don’t think he would enjoy eating out at a fancy restaurant.” He told her, still in a haze.  
“So then let’s go see a movie he would want to watch.” She told him while smiling at him for the first time that evening.  
‘She has got to be the most incredible woman to walk the earth.’ Robin thought.  
Robin smiled back at her as he replied. “I’m sure he’d love that.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Would you like to meet him?”  
“I’d love that.” Regina replied, looking the happiest Robin had ever seen her.  
“Okay, but first there is something you should know. He doesn’t typically like the women I date; they haven’t exactly been the kindest to him. And it doesn’t help that he isn’t usually comfortable talking to strangers.” Robin hesitantly told her.  
“Well, the women you usually date are idiots.” Regina said with a fire in her eyes.  
Robin looked down, trying to hide his smirk as her boldness. Just then Roland walked into the room.  
“Roland, this is Regina. Regina, this is Roland.” Robin nervously said He actually wanted Roland to like the woman he was dating for once. “Hello, Roland. How are you?” Regina asked him with a bright smile that lit up her beautiful features.  
“I’m fine.” Roland said while fearfully staring at the ground.  
Regina turned to Robin. “Would you mind giving Roland and I a moment alone?” She asked him.  
“Oh, um, sure no problem.” He said while lightly rubbing his son’s back for comfort on the way out. He stopped just outside the door so he could still watch them.  
Regina crouched down so she was level with Roland. “Roland, what’s wrong?” She gently asked him. After he didn’t answer she added, “You don’t have to be afraid dear.”  
After a moment he finally spoke up. “Sometimes the women daddy date are mean to me.” Roland whispered so quietly that had Regina not seen hip lips move, she wouldn’t have heard it.  
Regina pulled him into her arms in a tight embrace, she then whispered in his ear. “I promise you, no one will ever be mean to you so long as I’m around.” She pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
After a moment Roland smiled at Regina in approval, causing her to do the same. “I like you better than the others.” He whispered in her ear.  
Regina laughed in response. “I’m glad you do. Now would you like to go see a movie with your father and I?” Regina asked him.  
Roland’s eyes widened as he pulled back to look at her face. “I get to come with you?”  
Regina’s heart nearly broke as she saw the shock on his face. “Of course, so do you want to?” She asked him.  
“Yes!” He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist, almost knocking her over. “Thank you.” He whispered in her ear.  
Robin smiled lovingly at the two of them. Roland never warmed up to anyone that quickly. He got the feeling this wouldn’t be the last date he would be having with the gorgeous brunette.  
As they headed out the door Robin held out his hand for Roland to take, but Roland ended up choosing Regina’s instead.  
  
As soon as Robin woke up he began drawing Roland and Regina walking hand in hand.  
A/N: Please tell me what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in chapters to come!


End file.
